Flappy Bird Rage
by Agent Glitch
Summary: Flash4wrd pay a visit to Mo and Glitch's place. After getting a hold on Mo's iPad, Li'l T and Glitch seize the chance to download the game Flappy Bird. Get an iPad and nobody bats an eye. Play Flappy Bird and everybody loses their minds. Rated T for swearing.


**The summary would have given you an idea of what was going on, so I hope you enjoy this story. It's basically my rage told in story form. up **

"GOD FUCKIN DAMMIT!"

Li'l T almost threw the iPad into a window, frustrated. Behind her, Glitch and Taye were laughing their heads off and Mo too looked like he was having a hard time trying not to giggle. The younger Flash4wrd dancer yelled, "YOU HAVE A GO!" and thrust the iPad into Glitch's unsuspecting hands. She then turned away, fuming.

Now Glitch fumbled with the iPad and barely caught it. He grumbled with a sideways look at Li'l T and groaned, "It's not that frustrating, is it?"

A shout of "TRY IT YOURSELF!" had Glitch understand the picture. On the iPad screen was a pixelated bird. The game was Flappy Bird and they just downloaded it. Glitch smirked when he saw the high score, which was only 4. He decided to have a shot.

Big mistake.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN I JUST GOT ZERO?!" Glitch yelled and he would have flung the iPad straight into Mo's face if not for his self-control, and he was losing it quick. Li'l T, on the couch beside him at that moment, snatched the iPad. "My turn!" she raged. Glitch grabbed it back. "Nu-uh, I ain't done with it yet!"

"I HAD ONE TURN! SO SHOULD YOU!" T protested, her expression a dangerous one.

"WELL TOO BAD 'CAUSE I STILL GOT IT!" Glitch teased back angrily, and proceeded to play another round. This time he only got a score of 2, and Li'l T grabbed the device from a devastated Glitch.

Taye and Mo exchanged a glance. "All right," Mo said, "Give it back; it's mine, after all." His eyebrows twitched and it was obvious that he was trying to sound more composed, but neither Glitch nor T became fazed. Glitch played the game again and this time he was luckier; he got a score of 5 and had Li'l T screaming for a turn.

Once it was her turn, she started tapping at the screen in fury yelling, "FLY YOU STUPID CHICKEN FLY!" While Glitch leaned back in the couch. "Chickens don't fly," he said matter-of-factly, earning a glare from Li'l T. Taye and Mo looked on plainly, aware of all the shouting that would happen if they were to interfere.

She yelped in triumph, "SIX! NO SEVEN! EIGHT!" As she relayed her score. Then the bird onscreen hit a pipe and sent T howling mournfully. Now her high score was 8. She briefly tossed the iPad to Glitch, with Mo contradicting, "Be careful with that!" and Glitch just managed to catch it.

In a matter of seconds he was screaming at the screen. If the poor bird could hear, it'd be deaf by now. His desperate yells of "GET TRHOUGH THE PIPES YOU IDIOT TURKEY!" and "FREAKIN FLY FOR THE SAKE OF GOD YOU FUCKING USELESS DUMB BIRD!" had Taye and Mo hiding their smiles. Li'l T watched as Glitch struggled with the game, trying again and again, until he got 8, the same score that T had obtained, and hit another pipe. "Ooh, that was close," said the Flash4wrd girl, and Glitch swatted at her with a hand.

About ten attempts layer, Glitch got the high score up to an 11, and let Li'l T have a turn. The game was still frustrating, though, and the day ended up in screaming, yelling, a minor pillow fight, a lot of swearing, and dizziness for Taye and Mo.

Poor Mo must've lost the function of his ears and also his iPad. He ought to keep the device our of Glitch's reach and maybe make a new password at the same time... because whatever happened, they wouldn't hear the end of it anymore.

Glitch's giving up soon resulted in them dumping the near-dead iPad and turning the Xbox on. They played some Halo, a bit of Call Of Duty, and Mo ended up having to make dinner for all of them, too. Glitch was already building up a competitive attitude, and Li'l T too looked refreshed with an easier challenge. Taye smiled as she watched them play. Mo handed her a bowl of soup and then left two more on the table for the younger dancers. Afterwards he took his own bowl and instantly felt great, as the warm soup ran down his throat, warding off the cold that had been biting at him.

"Go and have some dinner first," he advised Glitch and his friend. Li'l T obeyed, while Mo's own brother didn't even swivel his head. Mo reprimanded him, and Glitch nodded slowly. It was as if he had already forgotten about the earlier trouble, even as Mo was sure that he would stir up more conflict before Flash4wrd would leave.

Taye grinned. "Delicious," she commented. Glitch and T nodded eagerly, and the girl's curly tied-up hair bounced up and down. The eager young'in Glitch finished his meal first and grabbed the Xbox controller in an instant, leaving an indignant Li'l T to finish her own dinner as quick as possible to join him. The older dancers merely watched as they continued to play.

_Why can't they stay outdoors and chase each other instead of this? _Mo thought privately. Then again, they had visited a park not long ago, and they _had _been chasing around, and that lifted Mo's spirits. He suddenly felt the urge to play along with them, and he took turns with the younger teens, enjoying himself. Taye took her turn not long after.

Neither of them realized it as time passed. The night went on as they cheered for one another. Mo's iPad rested on his desk in his room, charging, and the rage that had waged war earlier was completely forgotten, as laughs of joy rang across the room. The night stretched on, as if time itself was slowing down and giving them a chance to have more fun.

The Flappy Bird game no longer received attention, even though Mo was sure that, by the next day, Glitch would throw his iPad out the window, what with such a frustrating game.

**So... this was probably one of the laziest-made of my stories, as I hadn't really put my head into it. I tell you, if you want to try playing Flappy Bird, be warned. Satan created that game. I'm sure of it.**

**Kidding aside, the game can really waste your time. You have been warned. **


End file.
